


A new beginning

by Toomanyfandomotps



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-01 03:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14511984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toomanyfandomotps/pseuds/Toomanyfandomotps
Summary: Sharon and Steve develop a relationship over the past two years since the events of the avengers splitting up.





	1. Chapter 1

It's been two years. Two years since the falling out. Two years on the run. They were now fugitives. They've been spending times going through different shitty hotels, staying on the down-low. Sharon sighed. Sam, Nat, and Steve all went out to get some cheap takeout down the block, and they would soon return with the food. Sharon sat on the bed she shared with Steve, and just thought for a moment how this all happened. In the past two years since the falling out of Steve and Tony, Sharon remained in contact with Steve for weeks before he asked her to join them on the run.

"We're all wanted now, why not stick together" he said to her and chuckled. 

After that phone call, she packed her things into her suit case and got on plane and headed to Paris where Steve, Nat, and Sam we're staying at a scrappy hotel on the corner. Once she reached reached the hotel, she looked for room 220 and took a deep breath in. After a minute, she knocked silently on the door, as if this was some late night booty call. She chuckled at that thought. After a moment, she heard shuffling in the room, and the door swung opened revealing a bearded Steve Rogers. His eyes lit up at how different Sharon looked. Last time he saw her, she had blonde hair, now she dyed her hair black.

Steve let a soft smile creep up on his face, and moved to the side for Sharon to go through. Once inside she heard the door close behind her, with a click sound of the door locking. She turned around slowly and softly whispered "hi" giving him a smile.

"You-you look different" he stuttered out. "But in a good way" he quickly added. "Not that you didn't look good before" he quickly stammered out nervously.

Sharon chuckled. "Yup, decided I needed a change and all since I'm a criminal now" she said as she went and sat down on the edge of the bed. 

"I tried to get the Angelina Jolie look from her movie salt" she said gesturing to her hair. 

Steve went and sat beside her on the bed. "Well it suits you" he said moving a strand of hair in front of her face.

The memory faded when she heard the hotel room door open. "We got your favourite" Sam said entering behind Steve and Nat. "Sam the man, you always know sweet & sour chicken is my weakness" Sharon said getting u from the bed to help them put the food on the desk near the window. 

Once they were all settled, they finally ate and chatted for a bit until they were done eating.

"Looks like it's time for bed" Sam announced as he checked the clock on the nightstand. It read 11:30 pm. Natasha and Sam got up and headed to their separate hotel rooms, leaving Sharon and Steve to get ready for bed. Once the each took their shower, and brushed they teeth, they both got into their pjs, and went on their respective side is the bed, and cuddled into each other. Sharon soon fell asleep to the sound of Steve's soft snores, and hand tangled into her hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SLIGHT SPOILER????
> 
>  
> 
> (I'm not sure if you would consider a phone call a spoiler, but also I don't even know how the convo went down, but I'll add the warning just in case lmao)

Sharon woke up to the sun shinning through the curtains, and an empty space beside her. Steve was probably out with Sam going for their usual morning run around the block. Sharon got up, stretched, and the wondered into the washroom and splashed her face with some cold water to wake her up. All of a sudden she heard ringing. She closed the tap to make sure she was hearing things right. Once she confirmed that she heard ringing, she wondered over to where the noice was coming from. It was coming from the inside of the nightstand, on Steve’s side of the bed. Sharon opened the drawer and saw that Steve had forgotten the his cellphone. She reached for the phone to see who it was. 

 

 _Incoming call from Tony Stark_ , it read. 

 

Sharon was unsure if she should answer it. It’s been two years since Tony and Steve were on “no talking terms”, but why would he call/ Her mind began racing. Should she answer it? After a moment, without giving a thought, answered the phone.

 

“Hello?” Sharon said answering the phone.

 

“Steve?” the person replied on the other line. Sharon didn’t recognize the voice. This was definitely not her Tony.

 

“No, no, I’m just answering the phone, Steve’s busy at the moment. May I ask who’s calling?” She asked, accidentally sounding inpatient.

 

“Oh, uh yeah, it’s Bruce. Bruce Banner. Listen, I need you to tell Steve that there’s a huge problem, and we need to get to Vision as soon as possible. I can’t explain to detail at the moment, but tell him we need Vision, and then to come back home now” Bruce said pleadingly. 

 

Sharon knew from the sound of Banner’s voice that this was urgent, and agreed to tell Steve as soon as he came back from his run.

 

“Alright, I’ll let him know as soon as he comes back” she told him. Bruce said his goodbyes and Sharon sat on the bed, waiting for Steve to return. After a minute, she began to feel a bit nauseous. After another minute, she felt herself running towards the bathroom, spilling her guts into the toilet.

 

After a good five minutes spilling her guts out into the toilet, she heard the hotel room door open indicating that Steve was back. 

 

“Sharon” Steve called out.

 

“In he-“ Sharon couldn’t finish her sentence because she began puking again.

 

Steve entered the bathroom and saw Sharon on her knees as she continued to puke again. He ran over, pulled her hair back, and the got a face cloth and damped it into cold water for her to wipe her face. Once she was done, she got up and took the towel from Steve’s hand and wiped her face.

 

“Thanks” she murmured weakly. “I think it might’ve been the food from last night” she added.

 

Steve sighed and brought Sharon into his chest, and enveloped her into a hug and kissed her forehead.  After a moment, Sharon pulled away from Steve and walked out of the bathroom, over to the bed and sat on the edge of Steve’s side. She proceeded to grab Steve’s phone and hand it to him.

 

“While you were gone Tony called’ she started. Steve gave her a look.

 

“I decided to answer it. Though it was his name showing up, the person who was on the other line was someone named by Bruce Banner. Steve he sounded in distress. He said there’s something going down and that you need to get Vision, and then you gotta go back home as soon as possible” she told him.

 

“Any idea what it’s about?” He asked in his serious Cap tone. Sharon shook her head no. Steve sighed. “Alright, I’ll just go and let Nat and Sam know what happening, and then tomorrow we’ll be on our way” he said. Sharon just nodded feeling still a bit weak.

 

Steve left to go let Natasha and Sam know the details of what’s going on. Sharon crawled back into bed feeling exhausted from spilling her guts a few moments ago. She soon fell fast asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saw infinity war for the 3rd time now, and it still hurts. Anyways, enjoy this new chapter! :)


	3. Chapter 3

When Sharon woke up again, she headed straight to the washroom spilling her guts all over again. After she was done, she washed her face and stared at herself in the mirror for a moment. It dawned on her for a moment that she hasn’t gotten her period recently. Her eyes went wide to that realization, and she quickly washed her face and got dressed. She left a little note on the table letting Steve know that she needed to go grab some things at the little convenient store, and that she would be back in a bit.

 

Once she reached the store, she went straight to aisle where they keep pregnancy tests. She bought one and quickly went across the street to the gas station to use the washroom. She quickly went inside, locked the door, and opened the pregnancy test kit. After she did her thing, she put 2 minutes on her timer and waited nervously for the results.

After the 2 minutes were up, she went up to the counter and looked at the test. She slowly picked it up and read it in disbelief.

 

_Positive_

 

Sharon felt as if she couldn’t breathe. What is she going to do? How is she going to tell Steve?

 

She threw out the pregnancy test, washed her hands, and left the gas station. She walked back to the hotel and went back to her room. When she walked inside she saw Steve, Sam, and Natasha all sitting at the table planning out their mission to get Vision. Steve looked up and smiled at her and Sharon gave a faint smiled and walked towards them, grabbing a muffin on the table.

 

“Hey! That was mine, blondie” Sam said. Sharon gave a playful nudge and kept munching on the muffin.

 

“So, what the plan” Sharon asked the group.

 

“Where gonna leave tonight, and get on a plane to head to Scotland. That’s where Vision and Wanda are” Steve replied.

 

Sharon nodded. Should She tell Steve or should she wait? If she tells Steve, she knows he’s not going to allow her to come because of the baby, and if it’s one thing Sharon hates, it’s being restricted on doing things when she knows she could be of use.

 

She sat down and joined the group, discussing plans, and trying to set her mind on something else for a while. After a few hours, they all started getting hungry, and Sharon decided to call and order Pizza for the gang.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter up! (sorry for it being so short)
> 
> Enjoy! Xx


	4. Chapter 4

After dinner, Sam and Natasha went back to their own separate rooms to start packing. They decided they would leave tomorrow and head to Scotland to get Vision and Wanda. As Sharon was packing her suitcase, she felt strong arms wrap around her waist. She smiled at herself.

“You’ve been quiet tonight, is anything wrong” Steve whispered into her ear.

Sharon turns around and wraps her arms around Steve’s neck and looked at him. She started feeling nauseous, but for a different reason this time. Steve looked at her, worried.

“What’s wrong” he asked again. “You know you can tell me anything” he continues, and kisses the top of her forehead.

Sharon is starting to panic. She pulls away from Steve and sits down on the foot of the bed. Steve crouches down in front of her and reaches out to hold her hands. Sharon takes a deep breath in and then lets a heavy breath out.

“I- I need to tell you something” Sharon says in an almost hushed tone.

Steve straighten up his back, but is still crunching in front of her holding her hands. “Okay” he says.

Sharon looks up and meets Steve’s eyes. “What I’m about to tell you is life changing. And when I say life changing, I mean it in like a really big way, and knowing you, this might change a lot of things for us, but-“ before Sharon could finish Steve cuts her off.

“Hey, just breathe” he says caressing her cheek with his thumb. “Just tell me whats going on” he says in the most soothing way she’s ever heard. 

Sharon sighs again. “Steve.. I’m pregnant” she finally lets out.

Steve looks at her with wide eyes. Sharon was about to get up and walk away, but Steve stopped her in place, picking her up, and planting a kiss on her lips. After a moment she finally pulls away and looks at him. “So you’re not upset?” She asks.

“Upset?” Steve asks. “Not at all! I’m going to be a dad” he says happily.

Sharon gives Steve a confused look. “Steve, there’s something about to go down from the tone of Bruce, that we don’t even know about! This is such a bad time to have a child right now” She says worriedly.

Steve brought Sharon back into his arms, giving her big hug while rubbing his hands up and down her back soothingly. “Yes, it may be bad timing, but this is amazing news. Ever since I came out of the ice, a lot of things have been going down hill for me, but one thing I know for sure is that you, and now this baby, are the best things that are going for me” he says to her as he continues to rub her back. “I love you and this child more than anything” he continued.

Sharon let a few tears slip. Steve pulls back and sees Sharon with tears in her eyes and wipes them away with his thumbs.

“I hope those are happy tears” he says letting put a little chuckle.

Sharon lets giggles a little and wipes the rest of her tears from her face and nods her head. “Yes, these are happy tears” she says smiling to him.

“Good” he replies and kisses the top of her head.

“So, I’m guessing plans are changing now for this mission?”she asks, hoping that he won’t make her stay at this hotel while Steve goes off to the mission with Sam and Nat.

Steve sighs. Sharon knows she’s not going to get her way and is about to protest until Steve speaks up before she could.

“It’s best you stay here for now” Steve says. Sharon’s about to argue, but Steve continues. “Please” he pleads. Sharon sighs. Seeing the look on Steve face, pleading for her to stay away from harms way makes her gut feel some type of way.

Sharon nods her head, accepting Steve’s plead. “Okay” she says and pulls Steve in for a kiss.

After another moment Sharon broke the kiss and yawned. “Now since I’m staying here, while you go, you have to unpack buy things, while I go and get ready for bed” she said smirking.

Steve gave her a captain’s salut and said “yes ma’am” and then giving her a quick peck on the lips before he started unpacking her suitcase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I never have time to spell check because I tend to write these chapters at night and I end up too tired to look over what I wrote. I'll try to go over each chapter over the weekend and correct my mistakes.
> 
> Happy reading! Xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter up! Enjoy! Xx

By the time Sharon was finally able to fall asleep, it felt like she only got 10 minutes of shut eye before she was awoken by the bed shifting beside her, indicating that Steve was getting out of bed. Sharon groined, rubbed her eyes, and sat up on the bed looking at Steve.

“Go back to sleep Shar, I’ll call you later when we reach Scotland” Steve whispered.

Instead of listening, she got out of bed and watched as Steve got ready to go. She watched silently as he got out his old cap suit that no longer had the star or the avengers symbol on it. Ever since what happened with Tony, Steve took out anything that indicated being Captain America. No more shield, No more helmet, and no more symbols. He also grew a beard to make sure he didn’t resemble as much as captain America anymore. And it worked. Barely anyone ever took a double take, thinking that Steve was Captain America, which helped a lot while you’re on the run.

Once Steve finished putting on his suits he put on a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie so that he could hide the suit while leaving the hotel. Once he was all set, he looked up at Sharon. Sharon gave a sympathetic smile to him and he gave one back. She then walked over to him, got on her tippy toes and wrapped her arms around him.

“Come back in one piece, will you” she whispered to him.

Steve chuckled. “I’ll try” he said pulling away from her and looking at her briefly before planting a kiss on her chapped lips.

The moment was over when they both heard knocking on their door indicating that Sam and Natasha are reading to go. They both pulled back and rested their foreheads together.

“I guess you have to go now” Sharon said lightly.

Steve nodded. “I’ll be back as soon as I can” he said.

Sharon nodded and let go of Steve. She walked him to the door, said their goodbyes, and watched as the door closed behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> upcoming chapters will be in Steve's POV, and thus will contain spoilers! I'll make sure to put a warning indicating for spoilers so that those who haven't seen IW yet don't get spoiled! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Steve's POV! This entire chapter contains spoilers, so if you haven't seen it yet, read at your own risk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SPOILERS FROM INFINITY WAR!!!!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!
> 
> *Disclaimer: I do not own any marvel characters. Also, this chapter contains material from the film 'Infinity war', which I do not own. All rights go to marvel*

Steve, Natasha, and Sam were on their jet heading to Scotland. Steve was sitting quietly trying to process Sharon’s news from last night. She was pregnant. He smiled at the thought. Steve never thought he would have a family of his own. After everything that has gone down in the past few years, he never thought he would have something of his very own. A child. 

Steve’s thoughts were interrupted when Natasha questioned the smile on his face.

“What are you smiling about” she smirks, raising an eyebrow at him.

Steve chuckled. He’s not sure if he should spread the news, but he trusted Natasha, and was there by his side through a lot of shit with him. If anyone should know, it should be her.

“Sharon’s pregnant” he said softly.

Natasha’s eyes widen, and a big smile comes across her face. 

“Damn Steve, didn’t know you had it in ya! That’s amazing” she said beaming to her friend.

“Hey! What’s amazing?” Sam questioned.

“Steve’s going to be a daddy” Sharon yelled back.

Well, there goes the news, Steve thought.

“Well damn Cap, didn’t think you’d do the dirty before I do was spoken” Sam teased. “Congrats, my friend” Sam added.

Steve chuckled. “Just found out last night” he said to them both.

“Well that means you have to come back in one piece” Nat said.

Steve nodded. “I plan on it” he said smiling.

After going through the plan and 6 hours later on flight, they finally reached Scotland. I was the middle of the night and the streets were quiet. It seemed peaceful, but maybe too peaceful. 

From afar before they landed, they saw blasts going off, and building pieces falling down. “Get ready” Steve said sternly. Natasha and Sam nodded.

Steve could see Wanda and Vision on the other sided of the train tracks. Two tall, alien like creatures were cornering them. A train was passing by, and once it passed, Steve was spotted.

The alien like creature prepared her giant spear and threw it at her direction. Steve caught it with no problem, stepping into the light to reveal himself. He saw Wanda look back in relief.

Sam swoops in kicking down the tall, blue creature. Steve takes the opportunity and throws the spear to Natasha. She swiftly catches it and stabs the other creature like thing with the spear. Steve runs toward Natasha and the creature. Natasha throws the spear back to Steve, but before he could catch it, the other blue, tall creature catches it before he gets the chance.

Steve tumbles and gets the bladed staff that the other creature dropped on the ground to block the hit the blue creature was about to throw. Nat and Steve fought side by side against the blue thing until Sam swooped in and kicked her to the ground, where she was knocked down by the other creature, and Sam holding both at gun point.

“Get up” the blue creature said to her partner.

“I can’t” he replied to her.

“We don’t wanna kill you, but we will” Natasha said to them.

“You will never get the chance again” the blue creature replied.

A blue beam swooped the two creatures up, taking them away, as well as taking the spear that Steve was holding before it flew away.

Steve and Nat walked side by side over to Wanda and Vision.

“Can you stand” Sam asked Vision. Sam helped Vision up from the ground. Vision looked at Steve and gave a nod. 

“Thank you Captain” Vision said in a weak voice.

Steve nodded. “Let’s get you on the jet” he replied.

They all got on the jet and flew off.

“I thought we had a deal. Stay close, check in, don’t take any chances” Natasha stated.

“I’m sorry, we just wanted time” Wanda replied.

Natasha went and sat beside Sam. “Where to Cap?” Sam asked.

“Home” Steve replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruh, I had to rewatch the scene 5 times so that I could get the most detailed description for this chapter lmaoo. Also, if you haven't seen Infinity war or read the comics, the blue tall creature I described here is Proxima Midnight, and the other creature is Corvus Glaive who are part of the Black Order (Which are the children of Thanos). Steve, Nat, and Sam don't know the names of them yet so I just described them as creatures in Steve's POV.
> 
> Anyways, Hope you enjoyed and Happy reading! Xx


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SPOILERS FROM INFINITY WAR!!!!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!
> 
> *Disclaimer: I do not own any marvel characters. Also, this chapter contains material from the film 'Infinity war', which I do not own. All rights go to marvel*

They were getting ready for the fight. Steve called Sharon to check in and explained what was going on. How big this fight might turn out that they were in Wakanda now preparing themselves because they needed all the help they could get.

 

“Be careful. I need you back here when its over. We need you” she said softly through the phone and placing a hand over her non existing bump.

 

“I know” Steve replied softly. “I’ll get back to you as soon as this is over” he said.

 

Sharon let out a soft sigh.

 

“I love you” Steve whispered. 

 

Sharon smiled. “I know” she whispered back.

 

After saying their goodbyes Steve went back to see what was going on. Shuri was preparing everything and breaking down the plan with her brother.

 

“Looks like we got company” Sam muttered through the intercom. Above the dome that surrounded Wakanda, they saw ships dropping bombs, but it was no use because the dome protected them.

 

“God I love this place” Bucky said.

 

T’challa, Steve, Sharon, and the rest of the soldiers T’challa had were preparing now. 

 

“Evacuate the city. Engage all defences. And get this man a shield” T’challa said pointing at Steve.

 

* * *

 

 

Steve was brought a new shield and they were all outside now ready for battle. T’challa, Natasha, and Steve went forward towards where the barrier surrounding Wakanda started. The blue creature was back, this time with a bunch of wild-like beasts. Turning down their proposition to stand down, The three returned and the blue creature lets her beats start ripping through the dome.

 

Steve kept a close eye. It was as if they were killing themselves, but soon enough one by one they started to enter. T’challa requested the dome be opened and got his claws out before starting to charge these beast, followed by Steve right beside him, and the rest behind them, following.

 

Everything was happening so fast, and more beasts started coming through. Steve began thinking that this might be the end, that they might not be able to win this fight. All of a sudden a bang came through straight down Wakanda. Steve turned to look and saw Thor, a Racoon, and a tree come through. Steve never felt more relieved in his life, thinking maybe they just might have a chance.

 

“I see you copied me with the beard” Thor said to Steve when he saw him. “This is my friend” Their continued pointing at the tree.

 

“I am Groot” it replied.

 

“I am Steve Rogers” Steve replied.

 

And soon they were fighting again.

 

* * *

 

 

He won. They lost. People disappeared. Nowhere to be traced. Thanos snapped his fingers and everything changed. Steve can’t get the face of horror Bucky was showing when he started to turn into dust.

 

“Steve?” Bucky said right before disappearing.

 

Steve didn’t know what was going on. T’challa, Wanda, Groot, Sam all gone. All disappeared along with some other soldiers. 

 

Steve was left dumbfounded as he sat over Visions lifeless body. Natasha went over to Steve, shocked. “Steve” Nat whispered placing a hand on his soldier. "Oh God" Steve muttered in disbelief. Steve then shot straight up after a moment and began panicking. Sharon. His mind was racing. Is she okay? Is she gone?

 

Steve walk over to the side to be away from the rest of the crew for a moment to collect himself. He then got out his phone and dialled Sharon’s number. Straight to voicemail. He tried again. Nothing. Steve started to panic. He walked back over to Natasha and the rest of them.

 

“I need to go, I need to check on her” He said to Natasha, referring to Sharon. Natasha’s eyes widened. 

 

“She’s not answering?” She asked. Steve shook his head indicating no.

 

“I’m coming with you” she said. “We all are” Thor chimed in.

 

Steve didn’t say anything, just nodded his head and turned around heading back towards their jet, not glancing back. He’ll figure out what’s going on. He knew he’s going to have to call Tony, but first he needed to check if Sharon and his unborn child were still back at the hotel.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy reading friends!
> 
> Please leave comments below letting me know your thoughts on the story so far and don't forget to leave a Kudos! Xx


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the new chapter! Sorry it's so short. Enjoy! Xx

Once they landed the crew split up. They were hungry and exhausted. Steve told Nat, Rodey, Bruce, and Thor to go get some food in their system so that they can get some energy back. Nat was going to argue that they should go with him to see if Sharon is alright, but Steve nodded his head no.

“If-if she’s not there I’ll just need a moment to myself, you guys go ahead and eat, maybe call Clint, and Fury to see if we can get a hold of them. I’ll meet you guys after” he said sternly.

Natasha nodded and went over to Rhodes, Bruce and Thor, and walked down the street to the small diner that was across the hotel.

Steve went to his floor and stood outside the room he left Sharon in, keycard in hand. He took a deep breath in, and exhaled out sliding the key card through. Once it beeped, he turned the handle and went in. There he saw Sharon on the desk, in front of her computer. Steve let out a breath out of relief. Sharon turned over to him and smiled.

Sharon stood up and was about to open her mouth to say something until she was interrupted but Steve bolting towards her and bringing her into a tight hug, tangling her hair in his fists, and his face in the crook of her neck, breathing her sent in.

“Well hello to you too” she whispered to him, rubbing her hand up and down his back soothingly.

Steve just held her tighter. She’s here. She’s alright. Their child is alright.

“Steve, what’s wrong?” Sharon asked, pulling away from him.

Steve looked at her and cupped her face and brought her forehead to his lips.

“You’re alright” he said. Sharon chuckled.

“Of course I am” she said smiling. Steve on the other hand wasn’t smiling. This made Sharon worry.

“What’s wrong?” She asked again.

“We lost. Everyone. Bucky, Wanda, T’challa. They all vanished. They all just disappeared” Steve said. “A-and I tried calling you and I didn’t get an answer so I thought I lost you too. I thought you disappeared too”.

Sharon gave him a pity look. “I’m sorry I worried you, I spilled water on my phone so now it’s not working, therefore not getting your call” she said sympathetically. “But I’m lost, what happened? How did everyone disappear?” She asked.

Steve let out another sigh. “Come on, lets go down to the diner. Nat, Rodey, Bruce and Thor are there. We’ll all get you up to date with what has happened” he said tangling his hand with Sharons. She nodded and they both walk out of their hotel room hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments below, and don't forget to give this story a Kudos! Sorry these chapters have been short, I'll try to make them longer as I go on. Ive been busy with work and school so please cope with me :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I haven't posted in a while, I had work all last week, and then I had my midterm to study for.. but here is the new chapter! Enjoy :) Xx

It was about two hours of discussing and eating at the diner once Sharon was fully caught up.

“Has any of you called Tony” Sharon asked looking at everyone at the table.

They all nodded their head no. Sharon then turned her head toward Steve.

“Maybe you should give him a call, check to see if he’s alright” Sharon said softly to Steve.

Steve sighed. He knew she was right. He knew he should check to see if his friend is alright. Ask if Pepper is okay. He heard that Pepper and him got back together, and turns out the two got engaged according to Rodey. Steve was happy for Tony. Happiness is what he deserved, especially all that he has been through, Tony deserved happiness. 

Steve looked at Sharon and nodded is head. “I’ll give him a call later once we get back to the hotel” he said.

Sharon gave him a soft smile and nodded. “Good” she said and then proceeded to turn back her attention towards her food.

Natasha spoke up and caught Sharon off guard. “Congrats on the pregnancy” Nat said smirking at her.

Sharon’s eyes grew wide and she turned her head so fast towards Steve she almost got whiplash. “You told them already” he hissed, slapping his bicep lightly.

“Oops?” Steve said innocently.

“Wow! Congrats Steve” Rodey chimed in.

“You’ll be a hell of a father, my friend” Thor said patting Steve hard on the back, smiling.

Steve chuckled.

“And I can’t believe he still did the dirty deed” Sam said sipping his coke.

Steve rolled his eyes and Sharon chuckled. “Ya, he isn’t as innocent as he seems, and he’s damn pretty good at it as well” Sharon said smirking.

Sam choked on his coke, and Sharon saw Steve’s face turning a bright pink indicating he was blushing.

Thor gave Steve another pat on the back. “The man” Thor said smirking at Steve.

Steve was embarrassed again, but trying to play it off. “Okay, okay” he said putting his hand in the air. “What is with you all thinking I’m some sort of prude?” He asked with a bit of annoyance in his tone.

They all shrugged, having no answer to give.

“Well then, in that case let’s order some dessert” Steve said changing the subject, and then proceeded to call the waitress over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear feedback from you! So please feel free to let me know what you think of the story so far! 
> 
> Thank you all for the kudos btw Xx

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with a new story! 
> 
> (Note: this story will contain events that happen in infinity war as I move forward, so if you haven't seen it yet, I'll make sure to add a spoiler warning note at the beginning)
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy this first chapter my fellow Staron shippers! Xx


End file.
